BFF
by Celebnen
Summary: Its the middle of the night when a certain green changeling comes aknockin' on Raven's door. Of course, Rae doesnt take too kindly to that, until BB hands her a surprise. [BBRae] [One shot] [R&R!]


Author's notes: I had to take a slight break from writing Whole New World, plus the power's been out for 2 days because of a storm. I live in Arizona, so with the power out... that means no air conditioning. Yeeeeeeeah. I could sleep last night, I was restless and hot. And this idea suddenly popped into my head, and I knew I had towrite it outbefore I fell asleep andlost most of the idea. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I dont own the Titans. (pout)

* * *

BFF

* * *

Knock, knock, knock. Raven opened her eyes, blinking away the blurry edges of sleep. She frowned and looked at her clock... 12:40. AM. Her eyes narrowed. She rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. Knock, knock, knock. With a low, dangerous snarl, the gothic girl climbed out of bed and made her way over to the door. She yanked the metal door open.

"WHAT!" she snapped.

Beast Boy jumped back, eyes wide. Raven glowered at the short, green skinned teen.

BB nervously toed at the ground and smiled uneasily at Raven, who's glare intensified in return.

"Do you have ANY idea what TIME IT IS!" Rae snarled.

BB ducked his head, nodding. "I'm sorry, Rae... I just... I just wanted to give you this. Pleasedonthurtme!"

Raven blinked at the item that was thrust into her line of vision. She took it, raising a brow. She eyed the thing with more than a little contempt, till it dawned on her what she was looking at.

It was a small, wooden chest- a miniature pirate's chest- about the size of a jewelry box. Come to think of it, it probably WAS a jewelry box. The wood was heavily stained. Darkly stained. A rich, maroon-brown color. The outer edge of curved lid and the outer, vertical, edges on the front and back of the chest were dotted with faux gems. Carefully cut, glass stones that glittered as well as the real thing. All perfectly round, no bigger then the diameter of a dime... all tinted the color of dark, amethyst stones. Several shades darker than Raven's own eyes. The stones were all fake, yes... but the glass, faux gems were expensive none the less. Raven knew that. The stones were set into the wood of the chest... the wood had been painstakingly carved out and sanded to fit each stone so the stone's bead-rounded, polished surface sat fairly flush to the smooth, cool surface of the wood.

Raven's eyes were finally drawn away from the stones and to the face of the chest's lid. There on the lid, painted in deep, amethyst purple and dark blue, written in carefully done, but achingly beautiful calligraphy-styled Runes ((which, dear readers, is what most of her books seem to be written in)) was her name. But that was only the beginning of what was on the face of the lid. The writing was nestled in the black-painted wings of the creature that was her namesake. A raven. The creature's wings spread across the whole length of the lid, the tips of its primary feathers just a hair's breath away from the stones. The bird was silhouetted by a painted full moon, which barely peeked out over the raven's left wing and the curve of it's head. The raven itself was dusted with purple and nearly-white blue-gray highlights, as well as a fine layer of fairy-dust glitter. The moon itself seemed to glow, enhanced by the carefully painted clouds that dotted the box around the raven's body and head.

Raven stared at the beautiful masterpiece, slowly running her fingers over the finished and sealed surface. She slowly lifted her eyes to look at Beast Boy, obviously stunned. BB smiled shyly in reply, his face smeared with black, purple and blue paint.

"Took me forever to find those Runes on the net..." he commented casually.

A knowing smile graced Raven's face. She too knew how hard it was to find specific Runes online.

"Open it..." BB urged.

Raven blinked, then looked back at the box. She slowly reached up and undid the polished, silver snap-clasp.

The moment the lid was all the way open, a small figurine popped up and began to slowly spin. It wasnt the typical ballerina one would expect to find in a jewelry box. Oh no. Instead was a small set of silver theater masks. Laugh/smile now, cry later. The same kinda masks Raven herself had in her room. BB again smiled.

"I remember you had that in your room... I figured it would fit."

Raven didnt seem to hear him. No, she was listening to the soft music that played as the masks made their lazy circle. In place of the tinkly music, was the recorded, wailing cry of a violin playing an old Irish melody. The music was soft, haunting... almost painfully sad. The kind of music one would expect to hear playing in the background of a movie when the camera made a slow pan of a fog-covered Irish moore. The inside of the box was lined with dark blue velvet, and there at the bottom of the box, attached to a thin silver chain, rested a tiny, highly polished, silver charm... a quarter moon and star. Raven slowly lifted the necklace from the box, gazing at it in wonder.

"Beast Boy..." She whispered in awe, "its... its beautiful."

BB smiled. "I was hoping you'd like it."

With out a word, Raven carefully handed Beast Boy the box and dawned the little necklace, which hung at the perfect length... so that the charm sat right at her heart. Beast Boy smiled even wider.

"It looks good, Rae."

Raven blushed faintly and lifted the charm to look at it. She carefully turned it over in her fingers, and thats where she found the inscription, written in tiny Runes.

"BB and R...BFF." She read aloud, "...BFF?"

She looked at him, curiously. He grinned.

"Best friends forever." He translated softly.

Raven's eyes widened. She'd expect something like that to come from Starfire, or perhaps Cyborg. But Beast Boy? The one she always picked on? The one she was always mean to? Who's jokes she always shot down? She couldnt believe it.

Raven silently gazed at him, visibly stunned. Beast Boy blushed and shyly looked away, afraid he'd just made a fool of himself. Well, a bigger one than he usually did. A faint smile crossed Raven's lips and she suddenly flung her arms around his neck, hugging him.

"Thank you, Garfield..."

Beast Boy's eyes widened. Both at the fact that Raven, who normally did NOT like being touched, was hugging him... and the fact that she knew, and used his real name. Tears sprang up in his emerald green ((or chocolate brown, if you go by the cartoon)) eyes. He closed his eyes and hugged Raven tight, smiling softly.

"Any time, Rae... any time."


End file.
